


I Need to Save Them

by MaddyMadz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, fuck proof reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyMadz/pseuds/MaddyMadz
Summary: Maddy gives Seamista content to the starving fandom
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	I Need to Save Them

Mermista was in her personal room with Seahawk waiting out the current storm that was raging around Salineas. Earlier it was sunny and not a cloud in sight, so the storm seemed to come out of nowhere, leaving the two trapped in the castle. 

“I’m sure they were able to find somewhere to dock to wait out the storm.” Seahawk said from across the room. He messed with his fingers, trying to think of ways to console his princess. There was a ship that was supposed to be returning to Salineas when the storm hit. They haven’t seen the boat nor heard a word from them. Mermista was obviously worried, not even replying to Seahawk as she kept looking out the window past the walls of the Sea Gate. 

After a few minutes of silence, the princess noticed something. Far from shore, there was something floating in the middle of the crashing waves of the sea. It took her a moment before realizing just what it was. Without a second thought, she booked it out of the room, grabbing Seahawk’s hand and dragging him behind her. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Seahawk said as he tried to keep up with her pace. “What was it?” 

“They’re stuck in the waves!” She ran to grab her general of her navy. “General, there is a ship stuck in the storm, we need to help them get back to land. Grab your men, Seahawk will lead everyone off the ship, make sure *everyone* is safe.” She commanded. 

“Mermista, what are you going to do?” Seahawk asked, tugging her back slightly before she had the chance to run off. 

“Control the waves. I can’t let them ge-” She was cut off.

“No!” Seahawk nearly yelled. “Mermista, as powerful as you are, you know you cannot beat the ocean. Her waves are too powerful even for you.” He protested. Mermista suddenly ripped her hand out of his grasp. “It’s either the waves knock against me, someone who can breathe underwater, or them, who can’t. I wasn’t there for my people once, I *will* be there for them now when they need me.” With that, Mermista turned and started towards the doors of the castle. 

Seahawk watched as she ran out the doors, leaving him with the general. He knew she still hated herself for being distracted by Double Trouble’s little game. Thinking she was helping her allies in Brightmoon, she was actually playing into the Horde’s hand and let her kingdom be destroyed without her even there to attempt to protect it. He was going to get her to break this habit, but it would be a long ride for both of them. Turning to the general, Seahawk sighed. 

“Get your men and meet me out by the docs.” The general simply nodded and ran off. 

Mermista had run out into the pouring rain, running as fast as her legs could take her. She dived into the water, changing her legs into her mermaid tail. Even for her, it was difficult to control exactly where she swam as the waves pushed and pulled her. She tried to partially use this to her advantage, using the waves to push her in the direction of the ship, and propelling herself forward when it tried to pull her back. 

When she made it close to the ship she was able to hear the yelling of the sailors as they tried to keep the boat in the right direction and tried to not get thrown off. She looked at the surrounding water and seeing a big wave coming towards the ship, she had made her own wave to combat it. Fortunately, her wave was able to stop the other from washing the crew off the ship. Unfortunately, it was strong enough to knock her back, having her fall onto the ship. 

“Shit!” She cursed as she landed on the hardwood. “That was more force than I thought…” She mumbled before standing up. 

“Princess Mermista?!” The crew yelled in shock. 

“Keep the ship headed towards the docks as best you can!” She yelled over the storm. “I am going to try and keep the waves off of you!” She said running towards the front of the ship. 

(mermista fighting waves and being super cool n shit until they are able to get to shore) 

Once they were able to get to shore, Mermista jumped into the water, attempting to fight off any waves wanting to toss the boat around as the crew got off. Seakhawk ran onto the ship, leading the passengers off and onto land, helping any who needed assistance. The navy men were waiting with towels to give to the soaked seamen and get them to a building to shelter from the storm.

The ocean is a very, very scary force of nature. She is not one to be messed with. Any good sailor knows this, and Mermista knew this ever since she was young, which is why she never tried to go against whatever the ocean controls. She now knows why. Her body ached as she used her magic to its potential. It was like when she was chipped again, Horde Prime using her abilities with little to no regard for how it would physically affect her. 

Seahawk had made sure all of the crew was off the ship before looking in the water for Mermista. He was about to yell out to her that all the crew had been cleared off, but before a word was able to come out of his mouth a wave had beaten the battle between Mermista’s magic and itself. It had won, slamming her into the side of the ship. You can never win against Mother Nature’s forces. 

Without a second thought, Seahawk jumped into the water after her. The pirate opened his eyes in the murky water, despite the pain and quickly searched for his princess. She was underwater against the hull of the ship, weak and tired. He swam closer to her, wrapping his arms around her torso and swimming up to breach the surface. Keeping a good grip on her, he swam to the shore, getting close enough to stand. He then switched positions to carry her onto the dock, bridal style. With quickness in his step, he set her down, holding her up to make sure she was alright. 

She wasn’t knocked unconscious, but she was in pain from her overuse of magic and being thrown into multiple things. She groaned in pain, cursing under her breath. Seahawk hadn’t noticed the tension he was holding in his shoulders until he released it with a sigh. But just as he sighed, he hid it with a smile looking down at her. 

“Dearest, you can’t scare me like that.” He said calmly, moving some hair out of her face. 

“Is the crew safe?” She asked, wincing as she sat up. Her pirate nodded. “Everyone is off and on their way to shelter. You saved them.” He reassured her. Her general walked over with two towels and draped it over the couples shoulders.

“Majesty, we should get you back to the castle. My men are with the sailors and taking them to shelter as we speak.” The general spoke as Seahawk carefully helped Mermista to her feet. He still had a grip on her, knowing her body was weak and in pain at the moment. 

“Alright. See that the crew is taken care of and returned to their families once the storm passes.” The Princess nodded to the general. “Thank you for your help, I know it was very sudden.” 

“Of course Princess.” The general gave a small bow before leaving the two. Mermista glanced up to Seahawk, still using him for support. “And thank you for helping, I know you didn’t want me to, but I had to.” 

Seahawk paused, thinking of his wording. “Well, I guess this will just be another GREAT ADVENTURE FOR US TO TELL!!” He exclaimed, going back to his usual loud, outgoing self. 

“Ugghhhhhh,” Mermista groaned. “Let’s just go home you dork.”


End file.
